The Black dragon
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: In a world where Balinor saved the dragons from the Purge, but lost his life, a young dragonlord becomes the savior of a dying magic, while resenting his destiny. Meeting the other side of the coin will be enough to mend a broken trust?AU


The Black Dragon

_This is an AU about the fic Merlin. Sorry if the characters are a bit OC, I haven't watched the series since the season 2 when it was on the Fox Kids channel. (Means like 3 years ago) Enjoy and Review._

**Summary: In a world where Balinor saved the dragons from the Purge, but lost his life, a young dragonlord becomes the savior of a dying magic, while resenting his destiny. Meeting the other side of the coin will be enough to mend a broken trust?AU**

Prologue

Long time ago, magic was free.

Druids lived in peace.

Dragons and magical creatures were sacred.

Kings and sorcerers worked together.

But everything changed the fateful day when the queen of Camelot died, after giving birth to a son.

Uther, the king of Camelot, blamed magic for this terrible event, due his son was conceived with the help of the witch Nimueh. But a price was fair, due a new life has to be paid with another.

Magic was banned, under the sentence of death. Hundreds of sorcerers ran away from Camelot. Many never reached the border and were executed. Creatures of magic were hunted. Books were burned and artifacts locked away from the world.

However…

Among the King followers, there was a young dragonlord named Balinor. After he saw the first act of cruelty from the king against magic users, he left the kingdom. Heartbroken because of his friend betrayal, he reached a small village during his travel. He fell in love with a young woman and started a new life with her, away from the Purge.

But, the king feared the Dragonlord´s power and under the promise of peace, he called all the dragonlord´s to Camelot. However, Balinor didn't answer the call on time because his wife had given birth to a son the same day he received the message.

That day Emrys was born… and Uther committed the worst betrayal to his friend.

When Balinor arrived to Camelot, he found his brothers and sisters dead. Dragons slaughtered. Eggs destroyed.

His friend, his king, was gone and in his place was a monster.

The last dragonlord commanded the survivors' dragons to leave Camelot. He turned back to his home and fled with his family to the mountains. They lived in peace in exile, raising their son with love.

But Uther feared that Balinor would return to avenge his kin deaths, destroy Camelot and kill his own son, Arthur. So he hunted him down.

And the day his knights found him and his family, fate was sealed.

Only the child survived the killing.

And Uther realized, too late, he had created a threat to his son.

Because of the grief and pain, the child awaked an ancient magic, which transformed him into a dragon of black and grey scales. He nearly destroyed all the army of knights, before the king could flee from the beast.

Roaring in pain, the last dragonlord disappear into the mountains.

Uther searched for it, but was in vain.

Many years passed, before the dragon-boy appeared again, killing the hunters of magic, saving the druids and acting as reminder of the king´s cruelty.

Each year, the dragon grew older and powerful… but so the pain in his heart and the anger for his own destiny. He was the protector and guardian of the Once and Future King; Arthur, the son of Uther Pendragon.

He never intended to follow it.

So, the orphan boy grew up with only the dragons and druids as company. In the forest, hiding and hunting the killers of his family. While Arthur, grew up in a castle, fearing the magic and hating it.

These events altered destiny, that seers saw only war and death in the future. Many believed the prophecy was lost and Alboin will never be born. Until the day… the two sides of the coin met…

Destiny started again.

"_Two years ago"_

The Druid Camp was close to Camelot land.

The attack was supposed to be quick and deadly.

Not a chaos.

Not a massacre.

Neither was supposed to be a flying, black lizard, defending the doomed magic users.

Neither was he, the Prince of Camelot, expecting to be left alone against the monster, while the rest of the knights burned or flee from the flames.

The dragon had appeared in the middle of the attack, scaring the horses and burning soldiers. It was black, bigger than a horse, with blue eyes and his presence was intimidating.

The animal, no, the monster was staring the prince with a look that was between anger and pity. Although, didn't prevent Arthur from trying to stab the dragon with his sword.

Which, the dragon properly answered by sending him away with his tail. Arthur fell into the ground, grunting in pain. He quickly grabbed his sword and tried to embed it to the dragon´s heart. But the animal answered with other hit from his tail.

The dragon had no interest in the little man and his futile attempts to harm him. He shot a flame towards the rest of the surviving knights, making debris fly in the air and screams fill the camp. Druids run into the forest, avoiding the soldiers and flames. They didn't bother to pick up their belongings. They were taking advantage of the chaos made by the dragon, to flee into safety.

Arthur was beyond fury (and embarrassment). This was his first mission, entrusted by his OWN father, and it was a complete failure. The knights were running and attacking without coordination, many of them were injured or already dead. They were only a few magic users dead, while the rest have already escaped. Horses were lost and he was sure, the dragon had left them alive so the druids could catch them.

The blond teenager approached carefully behind the dragon´s back, while the animal was busy scaring the few soldiers who were still standing. He contained his breath, walking very slowly, waiting for the right moment.

Just the dragon finished tormenting his men, Arthur jumped over his back. The animal realized too late that someone was on his back, before feeling something cold buried near to his wing.

He cried more in surprise than pain, jumping and trying to push off the attacker from his back. Arthur hold onto one of its wings, while slashing the dragon´s back, hoping to reach its neck.

Finally, the dragon got tired of the pest and rolled like a dog on the ground. Arthur screamed when he felt his arm broke, due the harsh movement and lost his sword. He cradle his injure arm, getting away from the animal. Even with the pain, he used his good arm to pull a dagger from his belt.

You stupid prat!- shouted the dragon, after examining the wounds from its back.

Arthur nearly choked, after hearing the monster talk.

What kind of devil are you?- he exclaimed.

Demon?- shouted back the dragon, with smoke around his mouth.- No demon. I am a creature of the old Religion! I am the last Dragonlord! And I am here to make pay every single man from Camelot, for their sins towards magic!

Great, a dragon with sense of poetry.- spat Arthur.

Poetry ? You are more ignorant than I thought.- the dragon answered back, very offended.

Ignorant ? You are a brainless creature. Prat is not even a word!- the prince argued.- Idiot dragon.

Ignorant mortal!- shouted back the dragon, jumping towards him.

Arthur rolled away from the dragon, before trying to dig his dagger onto the creature flank. Unfortunately, the metal couldn't hold against the scale skin and broke under the pressure. The boy cursed while the dragon smirked and pinned his prey with his claws.

Does Camelot doesn't have enough men?- mocked the creature.- Does they have to send children to do the dirtiest jobs?

I am not a child!- protested Arthur, while trying to breath.- I am Prince Arthur Pendragon!

Immediately, the dragon face dropped for a smile to an expression of complete horror.

No!- he shouted, horrified. He jumped away from the prince, like he had turn in the worst creature of all the magic realm.- Get away!

What the…?- Arthur demanded. Maybe the dragon was insane.

Get away, other side of the coin!- the dragon, crouching like a cat.- I will not follow this… this abomination of destiny!

Now really, he preferred an angry dragon than a crazy one.

What the hell are you talking about?- Arthur was trying to buy time, maybe he could reach his sword…

You are the Once and Future King!- shouted the dragon, pressing his head very close to the boy face.- But what kind of King would you be? Hunting, killing innocents! You are going to be worse than your father! What cruel destiny I have…

To serve such a pathetic child…- the dragon whispered, before roaring the sky.- Emrys it´s my name! And you are my destiny and doom!

The dragon took flight, disappearing into the sky while crying his fate.

Arthur stayed on the ground, shaking, trying to understand what had happened.

####

Merlin, do you know how dangerous it was?!- demanded the older man, very upset.

The black dragon only puffed a bit of smoke from his nostrils, before hissing in pain while a healer cured his wounds on the back.

I apologized, Emrys.- said the woman.- You are lucky that the sword didn't reach your neck. Iseldir is right, you took a great risk.

He was back in the camp druid, hidden deep in the mountains. In the past months, it had been his home, alongside Kilgharrah and the young Aithusa. But they would have to leave, due staying for a long time in the same place, would catch the attention of the king. Iseldir and his people have been very kind to him, but the leader was always scolding the young dragonlord for his reckless actions.

And let innocents die?.- Merlin argued.- Besides, it's rewarding to remind Uther about his worst failure.

Oh no. You are not going to get with this away…- warned him, the older druid. – The Great Dragon is going to be very disappointed with you, young man.

I am not a man anymore!- replied the dragon, offended.- I am dragon!

No, you are not a man but a child.- argued the healer.- You need to understand Merlin, you can't defeated alone all the soldiers of Camelot. Your hate towards Uther Pendragon is going to get you killed…

My hate is justified…- said the dragon-boy.

You are not the only one who lost loved ones.-continued the healer.

You are the hope for magic, Emrys.- added Iseldir, understanding the boy´s pain.- You have a duty to destiny… and this anger, will consume you until the point you will lost yourself.

There was a long silence.

I met him…- the dragon finally spoke.

Who?- asked the druid, confused.

The Once and Future King.- explained Merlin, with a sad expression.- And he was a complete…

####

Prat. He call me prat and then started to say strange words.- explained Arthur to his father.

After the dragon left, Arthur managed to reunite all the knights who had survived the attack. He was forced to send for help the last soldier with a horse. Many hours passed before the help arrived, to aid the wounded and carry the dead ones back to the city.

People were getting frightened when they saw the burned corpses, whispering that the black dragon had attacked again. Arthur felt ashamed of himself; he had failed not only as a knight but as a prince to his people. Wives and parents approached to the corpses, trying to see if their loved ones where among the dead. A few bodies were so burned, that it was impossible to recognize them. Men screamed in pain due the burns, some ones claiming that a black beast was after their blood.

Arthur was sent immediately to Gaius, to fix his broken arm. After readjusting his bones, a servant informed him his father wanted to talk to him.

He entered into the council room, trying to avoid the glare from the other advisers. His father looked at him with disappointment, waiting for an explanation of what had happened on the mission.

Arthur started to tell him about the attack, the dragon and his strange speech about destiny.

He told you that?- said with a hint of fear, the old king.

Yes.- explained Arthur, a bit confused of his father reaction.- He told me he was Emrys and was doomed because his destiny was tied to me.

They were a few gasp among the crow, except from Gaius who was in shock due the revelation.

Leave…- ordered the King to his people.- Gauis, stay. Arthur, you can leave too.

But, father the drag…- Arthur argued.

I said leave!- shouted the King, making the rest of council ran from the room. Arthur stayed a few seconds, before leaving too the place.

Uther paced around the room, cursing the dragons name and the revelation the beast has given to his son. Only Gaius stayed with him, waiting patiently that his anger dissipated enough to allow talking.

I should have killed him…- murmured the king, with fury on his voice.

It was only a child when you met him, my Lord.- argued Gauis, hiding his disagreement.- You must remember that he saw his parents being killed. Any child who had witness such terrible act, are scarred for life…

It was not a child! It was a scale beast disguised as a lamb.- Uther argued back.- I shouldn´t have hesitate to kill Balinor´s son. He now has become a danger to the entire kingdom.

He is only a danger when your knights attack the druids camps.- Gauis remained Uther. – He had never attack Camelot neither destroyed the fields nor killed innocents during the raids. He is just a child.

But he will grow up, Gauis, as his anger towards Camelot.- Uther explained, hiding his own regret.- And now, this prophecy. My son will not become the puppet of a twisted Dragonlord!

You heard what Arthur said; the dragon hates his own destiny.- the old healer said, hoping the king wouldn't do something dangerous.- He curses his fate! Merlin will never serve Arthur… neither become his protector.

Neither Arthur will become a great king.- answered back, Uther.- Dammed prophecy.

Arthur will become a great king, prophecy or not.- Gaius said back.- The seers only said that magic would return if the two were united, but it won't happen. Merlin´s heart is too hurt to trust someone outside the circle of magic.

It´s not Merlin anymore, is the black dragon. Magic corrupts Gaius, look what he turned into.- the king said, convinced of his own words.

If you hadn't murder his parents…- the older man tried to say.

Don't said more, old man.- Uther threated him.- Leave, I need to think how to fix this mess.

As you say my Lord.- answered the old man, leaving the king with his thoughts.

"Maybe, if you had have shown more compassion, destiny wouldn't be in danger… neither your own son."- Gaius thought for himself, feeling pity for his friend.- "Neither Merlin would had abandon his humanity for a cot of scales."

Uther remember how little, was the scary boy he found back in a cave, after his knights killed Balinor and his wife. The child was barely a few years younger than Arthur, he was skinny and pale. And his eyes… his blue eyes were full of fear and pain, watching the corpses of his family. He would have grabbed the boy if two dragons have not come to attack.

The dragon was big and gold, but he was in deep pain. Howling at the knights, it was trying to make distance between them and the child. Another dragon, white and smaller, was growling at them, showing its sharp teeth. And then, the scream…

A scream that was forever embed in his memory, tore across the land, when the body of the child turned into a monster with wings. The animal shot fire and burned many of his men, before they could retreat to safety. He managed to see the dragon-boy, fly into the sky, followed by the other two dragons and crying in pain.

For many years, the black dragon disappeared, until reports of a black scale beast helping magic followers reached him. The dragon was a great menace; killing many knights and aiding magic users to escape. All the times he succeeded, the knights returned with a message from the dragon to him: you created this, I will never forgive you, you are killer and hypocrite Uther Pendragon, may you rot in hell, etc.

These make users of magic grow in confidence. They crossed the land of Camelot, believing their dragon guardian would protect them from danger. A few of them, even tried to kill him. Never succeeded, they couldn't even reach his throat before one of the guards killed them.

But the last stand was when a seer tried to kill him, a few months ago, screaming that he HAD killed Albion, by corruption the destiny of Emrys. The man was executed later, but left the King with a terrible headache. He ordered George to find more about the Emrys. The tutor found information about a legend that Emrys was the most powerful magic being ever born, will unite Albion, free magic and protect the Once and Future King.

Lies. Lies, made to plant fear in his people hearts.

But the future could be predicted…

No, he couldn't let his son become the puppet of the Last Dragonlord.

He needed to cut down the problem.

Shame a dragon couldn't be tamed like a horse…

Or it could be?

####

Young Warlock, do you have any common sense at all?- the Great Dragon demanded him, with an angry tone.

Not at all! Not at all!- answered for him, the white dragon.

Not at all, old man.- Merlin added.

The three dragons were outside the druids' camp. They have been staying with them since winter; the cold season was colder that year for the younger members and Kilgharrah was forced to take them to the caves in the mountains. Luckily, the druids were generous with them, sharing a bit of their food with the black and white dragons. After the cold season ended, Merlin decided to repay them by hunting wild animals and gave them for storage. So they stayed until the last weeks of spring.

During all the cold season, the old dragon had encouraged the dragonlord to change into his human form, but the young refused. He was too used to his dragon form; he hadn't turned into his original body since the last year and he was not going to change in a near future.

Indeed. I am afraid that staying in your false form have finally consume your sanity.- the gold dragon said.- You attacked the other side of the coin!

Prince Prat!- cried Aithusa, happily.

I didn't know it was him!- replied Merlin, offended.- He attack me! I just reacted.

I you nearly crush him!- answer back the older dragon, very angry.

Better! You know what he was doing?- Merlin argued.- Killing! Even children! He is worse than his father!

I don't disagree at your hate towards Uther Pendragon. You could kill him and hundreds will celebrate.- Kilgharrah said, with a hint of worry in his voice.- But your revenge cannot destroy your destiny!

Curse my destiny!- the black dragon screamed.

Merlin said bad word!- Aithusa jumped behind the gold dragon, hiding.- Merlin should not curse destiny!

Not now, Aithusa. Go and play with the children…- Merlin commanded her.

Uhh… Bad Dragonlord!- the young dragon said, with taunt and left.

You are not going to order me to go…- warned the older dragon.

Merlin sticks out his tongue, like a child ignoring an adult warning.

You are going to chew more that you can, one of these days, young warlock… And I am afraid, I won't be able to reach on time.- the old dragon said, with a sigh.

Merlin felt the pain in the dragon´s voice. After all, he had arrived too late to save his previous master life. But the young man didn't blame the dragon. He had been his mentor, his family (alongside Aithusa) for 8 years. He had taught everything about magic, about his destiny and the power of the dragonlords.

Merlin didn't have anyone else.

Don't worry old man. I hate Uther, but I won't kill his son.- Merlin promised.- I am not like him.

####

Uther was waiting patiently for the man.

He hated using these contacts, but he had no other choices. After all, the future of Camelot was at stake.

In the middle of the night, it seems destiny knew what was happening. There was no moon, no stars in the sky and not a single sound around the King. The man was waiting on his horse, when another rider approached to him.

What I can do for my king?- said the stranger, with mock in his tone.

Be quiet, thief.- the King commanded him, with disgust. His eyes never left the disfigured man on the horse. Although he was cover by a hood and furs, he could still see the numerous scars on his body.

It has been a while since you asked for my services…- added the thief, laughing.- What do you need? A mirror, so you can found the druids camps? Another seer, so you can torture him for information? I heard there is a creature with the knowledge of the entire world…

Be quiet, snake. I need something different.- Uther warned him.- Have you heard about the black dragon?

Oh, your greatest mistake!- the thief said, interested.- A boy in a cot of scales!

I need something to block his magic.- the king demanded.- A collar or two bracelets, that´s all I need.

You intend to tame the dragon?- the man asked, impressed.-Very bold, my Lord. I can get you the three items. But it will take a while… too many throats to cut.

Silence! This will be enough for your travel…- Uther handed him a small bag, heavy with golden coins.- I will give you the rest when you came back with the items.

Yes! Yes! One year or two, it will take me. Too far away from Camelot are those chains.- the thief warned him, counting the coins.- But I warn you… those kin of bracelets cannot be remove once they are placed… control the magic of great creature like a dragon, takes a lot of energy. Once the restrain is removed, the effect on him will disappear!

I won't remove his chains ever, thief.- Uther stated, very confident.

Soooo… before I go. What do you intent to do with the black lizard?- asked the thief, curious.- Public execution? Chained forever in the bottom of the castle? Maybe have an exotic pet?

No. I need a guardian dog for my son.- the king gave an smile, that even scared a bit the thief.

####

_**There was an inhuman cry coming from the dungeons. **_

_**Guards were too scared to approach to the sound, trembling at the terrible beast trapped in the darkest part of the castle. Knights were tense and hoping the chains will resist the fire of the monster. **_

_**The knights (the stronger ones, she knew) were holding the beast, keeping the chains unmoving and one of them, had managed to close the animal´s mouth with a belt made of leather. **_

_**Uther was a few meters away, holding something in his hands. Arthur was there too, he looked afraid and somehow betrayed. His father talked to him, encouraging into doing something the young man knew it was dishonorable. But Uther insisted and the prince grabbed the object from his father´s hands. **_

_**Arthur approached to the thrashing beast, which sensed something terrible was about to happened to him. He growl. He screamed. He cursed the Pendragon´s name. **_

_**The prince placed the metal collar on the dragon´s neck. **_

_**And the scream was so painful, that chilled Morgana´s heart….**_

Morgana´s screams woke up every servant, even the king and the prince from the castle. She didn't said nothing about it, even after Gaius tried to convince her along with Gwen.

For a few weeks, she didn't stop glaring at Arthur and his father. She could only hope her dream will never come true.

But in her heart, she knew… the black dragon, defender of magic and Uther´s major enemy, days of freedom were coming to an end.

END OF PART 1

This is going to be a short fic.

Not many fics were Merlin turns into a dragon. WE NEED MORE DRAGON´S STORIES!


End file.
